The Challenge
by LMXB
Summary: An unexpected challenge leads to surprising results.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Atlantis characters and am not writing for profit

**Summary:** An unexpected challenge leads to surprising results.

* * *

><p>"Colonel, thank you for coming." Woolsey greeted, indicating to John that he should take a seat.<p>

"I didn't think it was optional. But you're welcome anyway." John replied as he made himself comfortable and prepared himself for whatever Woolsey had in store.

"I thought you'd like to know that the IOA and Air Force will be visiting Atlantis." Woolsey started, the statement gaining John's full attention.

"What? Why?"

"They are under the illusion that we do a splendid job and are a beacon of hope for international partnerships. As such they'd like a visit to learn from us."

"I can save them the visit. The key to international harmony is imminent threat of death or being eaten alive." John shrugged.

"They are under the belief there is more to it than that." Woolsey replied. "The visit will be in thirty days."

"Can't we place Atlantis in quarantine?" John asked.

"Tempting, but it would only postpone the inevitable." Woolsey eventually replied. Before John could speak further his attention was drawn to his radio.

"Sheppard here." He spoke indicating and apology to Woolsey for the interruption. "What kind of disturbance?" He asked gaining Woolsey's full attention. "What do you mean you can't tell me?…..Fine I'll be right down." John said irately before looking at Woolsey.

"Sorry, I have to go. There's an altercation in the gym."

"Ronon?" Woolsey guessed.

"Probably. But Brown refused to give me more details. He said I wouldn't believe him anyway."

"Sounds ominous. Let me know if I can be of assistance."

Biting back a sarcastic response John merely nodded and left Woolsey's office.

-00-

As John entered the gym he found himself coming to an abrupt halt due to the scene in front of him. Peering through the assembled crowd of marines, who stood bemused, watching the unfolding scene, he saw Ronon. It wasn't the former runner that was causing John's shock though, it was the person jabbing the Satedan's chest as they ranted about irresponsibility.

Blinking a few times just in case that caused the scene in front of him to clear up he pushed his way through the marines before demanding in his most authoritative voice.

"What the hell is going on?"

Both of the fighting pair turned to face the Colonel who added.

"Well?"

"You want to know what is going on? I'll tell you. I have had it with needless violence. My team is overworked as it is trying to patch everyone up after missions. We don't need the extra batch of marines coming with various cuts and breaks from training. Not only is it a drain on resources it is irresponsible. They're too macho to admit they shouldn't be on missions so off they go and when it goes wrong who has to fix them up? My team. This can't go on." Jennifer said her voice lacking any signs of doubt or nerves.

"Doc, it's just training. If we don't train them hard the Wraith are going to give them a lesson they won't return from." Ronon said.

"I don't have a problem with training." Jennifer replied. "I have a problem with the needless and excessive violence, the carelessness shown and the continual lack of respect shown to my team by attempting to justify everything as training."

"Doc." John cut in, wondering what had caused the doctor to snap. "Ronon is just doing his job. If he isn't hard on them they will come back much more banged up."

"I don't have a problem with him being hard on them. I have an issue with inflicting wounds. Seeing how he manages to not send me to the infirmary every training session he is clearly able to show restraint. I'm just asking him to afford the marines the same courtesy."

"Doc, the reason you don't end up in the infirmary every training session is because-" John started, only to cut himself short when he saw the glare Ronon was directing his way.

"Because what?" Jennifer jumped in. "Because I'm too weak to train properly? Is that what you think?" She asked turning to Ronon, who shook his head.

John opened his mouth to speak but knowing he would just dig a deeper hole he stopped himself for a moment giving Jennifer time to say.

"By your logic I should end up with more breaks and cuts from training than this bunch put together, after all as Lorne is only to happy to point out I have a tendency to get into trouble off world. "

"True, but if we put you out of action there would be no one to patch the marines up. Also and more importantly, unlike the marines, you actually listen to Ronon and do what he tells you. So whereas they don't block like they are meant to you do so you don't get hit." John said. As Jennifer silently mulled over his words the Colonel started to congratulate himself over his quick recovery only for Jennifer to start again.

"Even if that is the case all you're saying is that there are other ways to train the marines that don't involve them going into the infirmary."

"But other ways aren't as efficient." John pointed out, feeling very aware that the assembled marines were taking Jennifer's side.

"Going hard on them is the best method for marines." Ronon agreed causing the doctor to face him.

"I'll arm wrestle you for it." Jennifer declared causing both John and Ronon to exclaim.

"What?"

"I'll arm wrestle you for it." Jennifer repeated.

"You want to arm wrestle Ronon?" John clarified, convinced that Jennifer must be suffering from a breakdown.

"Yes. If I win Ronon changes it teaching habits so he only sends a maximum of 3 marines to the infirmary a week."

"And if," John started nearly slipping and saying when, "Ronon wins?"

"I'll stop complaining and leave him to beat up whoever he wants." Jennifer said with a level of confidence that worried John.

Turning to look at Ronon John said. "Your fight, your call."

Shrugging Ronon looked back at Jennifer and said, "Okay."

His response causing the marines to cheer before they hastily set up a bench. As they worked John whispered to Ronon.

"Don't be too rough on her. Try not to humiliate her." Nodding Ronon took his place opposite Jennifer and placed his elbow on the table, his hand pointing skywards.

As Jennifer placed her elbow down on the table Ronon offered.

"You want to make it best of three?"

"No thank you. Once will suffice." Jennifer replied as she wrapped her hand round Ronon's.

"Okay then." John said, still not really believing what was happening. "On the count of three….one…two…three."

As John signalled the start Ronon waited, expecting to feel some force from Jennifer. When he didn't feel Jennifer push he made a terminal error and looked down at Jennifer's hand. At that moment Jennifer brought her free hand up and moved it towards the back of Ronon's head. As her hand gripped the back of Ronon's head she leant in and kissed him. As soon as she felt the shock wash through Ronon she applied pressure to the hand that gripped Ronon's hand and pushed it down onto the bench. Once his hand had hit the surface Jennifer pulled away and stood saying. "I expect you to keep your end of the deal." With that she turned and walked out of the gym, oblivious to the cheering. Once the door had shut behind her she leaned against the wall as the adrenaline flowed from her system. As realisation of what she had done hit her she muttered. "He's going to kill me." With that she ran as far from the gym as fast she could.

-00-

"Anything to report?" Cole asked as Lorne sat on the gurney.

"No, the mission was as uneventful as they get." The Major smiled. "Hey doc, you okay?" He added as Jennifer approached the pair looking flustered.

Yes, no. I don't know." Jennifer replied before looking at Cole asking.

"Could you cover the rest of my shift?"

"Sure, but what's wrong?"

"Long story, kinda involves me beating Ronon, who is going to kill me when he catches me so I need to go into hiding." Jennifer half explained before thanking her colleague once again and hurrying out of the infirmary.

"Um," Lorne started. "Something you guys need to fill me on?"

"I honestly don't know. Last I heard she was going to express her annoyance at how many marines Ronon had sent here." Cole shrugged looking equally baffled.

"Is Keller here?" John asked as he entered the infirmary.

"No." Marie replied. When the nurse didn't offer any more information John asked.

"Don't suppose you know where I could find her?"

"No."

"Okay…You know if she's okay?" John pressed.

"You mean ignoring the overworked part?" Marie asked.

"Is that all that is up?"

"What do you mean all?" Dr Cole questioned, joining the conversation.

"I just wanted to check nothing else was wrong." John said as Ronon entered the infirmary looking for Jennifer.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Not here." John answered as Lorne hopped off the bed and asked.

"Something we need to know?"

In response Ronon growled and walked out of the infirmary leaving John to explain.

"No."

"You sure?" Lorne pressed. "The doc seemed to think Ronon was going to kill her."

"That's just her imagination. I hope." John explained. "But let's just say this place has been more crazy than normal in the last twenty minutes."

"Want to share?" Lorne asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." John said. "But, you're friends with the doc right?"

"Yeah." Lorne replied, unsure where the Colonel was going.

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Seeing anyone? As in dating?" Lorne questioned completely confused.

"Yeah."

"Don't think so. Why?"

"Doesn't matter." John said before turning and walking out of the infirmary, leaving three confused expedition members in his wake.

-00-

Waking with a start Jennifer looked round her surroundings completely disorientated. As the room started to look familiar she recalled the recent events. She remembered trying to find somewhere to hide from Ronon, who she assumed was going to be really angry with her. She remembered running through the city for a while before coming up with the perfect hiding location. A place she know Ronon wouldn't look for her. However, as she looked at her watch and realised that she had accidently fallen to sleep for hours she knew her safe place was no longer safe. Jumping up from the chair she strode to the door.

As the door slid open Jennifer found her path blocked by Ronon, who was so surprised to see Jennifer on the other side of the door in his room for a moment he stood still and silent. Before he had a chance to recover Jennifer started saying.

"Um Ronon…I'm sorry. I can explain. Or I can go? You probably want your room back, so I'll just go."

The doctor was cut off by Ronon placing his hands on her arms and pushing her back into the room.

"Or we can talk." Jennifer said nervously as the door shut behind Ronon. "You probably want to know why…no wait, I should apologise. I shouldn't have done that and I will tell anyone you are seeing it was not your fault. But back to why, let's face it I needed to do something and you said surprise is a weapon and well, you were right. I know it was probably not the type of surprise you were thinking of, but I had to work with what I had. You said that as well. I wouldn't have won without it. And I had to win. I have a duty of care for those marines. I had hoped we could talk it through, but that didn't work, then I said arm wrestling and, well I don't know why I said that, but having said it I knew I needed a different tactic." Jennifer babbled, speaking faster and faster unable to look Ronon in the eye.

"I'm not." Ronon said when Jennifer finally paused for breath.

"You're not what?" Jennifer asked, unable to remember accusing Ronon of being anything.

"I'm not seeing anyone." Ronon clarified.

"Oh." Jennifer said, surprised by the admission and wondering why he had focused on that part of her babblings.

Lowering his head so his lips were inches away from the doctor's he asked. "So it was just a surprise tactic? You didn't want to do it?"

"No. Yes. No. Do it? What was the question?" Jennifer asked, feeling nervous by Ronon's closeness.

"Did you want to kiss me?" Ronon asked. He waited long enough for Jennifer to open her mouth to respond before he planted a kiss on Jennifer's lips. Feeling Jennifer freeze with shock he pulled away and waited silently for Jennifer to recover.

"Was that because you wanted to or out of some sort of revenge?" Jennifer asked completely confused.

"Revenge?" Ronon questioned, only for Jennifer to misunderstand causing the young doctor to say.

"Oh."

"No." Ronon corrected. "I wanted to."

"Oh." Jennifer repeated, wondering when she lost the ability to speak in words of more than one syllable.

"Sorry." The Satedan grumbled, moving away as he assumed Jennifer was not interested.

"What? Why?" Jennifer asked as she reached out and snagged his hand.

"I thought you were, never mind."

"Ronon, wait. Can we start again?" When Ronon remained still she continued. "I hadn't intended to kiss you, but not because I didn't want to, I did. But because I thought you weren't interested."

For a moment time seemed to stand still before Ronon pulled Jennifer towards him and kissed her once more, this time Jennifer responded. When they finally broke he asked.

"So you're okay with this."

"Um hum." Jennifer nodded, once again finding herself unable to speak.

"Good." Ronon smiled before kissing her again.

When they finally broke the kiss Jennifer rested her head against Ronon's chest and said.

"Ronon, this doesn't change the fact you lost the bet."

**_-The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
